1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medium supporting structure of a medium tray for an image recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image recording apparatus is provided with a medium tray projecting from a face of the apparatus and a member for loading and supporting record media on the medium tray so as to feed the media to a medium feed section provided at a side of the image recording apparatus. The media loaded in the medium tray are fed to the image recording apparatus one by one.
However, in the image recording apparatus for handling a medium longer than a standard medium, most of the entire length of the long medium is required to be supported. Consequently, the length of the medium tray projecting from the side face of the apparatus becomes so great that the apparatus requires a large space for installation.